A Tardis Life
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: Natasha Phoenix, Aka Nebby Phoenix, Gains a new science teacher who is very intriguing to her. Strange things start to happen not long after Dr. Smiths arrival. What is going on. Who is Dr. Smith exactly and what is this thing attacking the students.


**I do not own the doctor if i did Rose Tyler would have never been sen to a different dimension! All rights go to the official release and the people who own the official release.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Science Teacher?<p>

Nebby's POV

The new science teacher was pretty interesting even more so than our last one. He also dressed unlike any other teacher I have ever seen. He wore a black leather jacket, a black jumper... Well he wore everything black. But no one seemed to mind. I for one actually think he looks pretty good in it. His first day was quite interesting actually. He came in to the classroom and the first thing he did was right his name on the board leaned against his desk crossed his arms then began to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is John Smith, you can call me Dr. Smith and I'll be teaching you until Mr. White comes back from his year long vacation," his gruff northern accent filled our ears and surprised us, well me. I never heard a northern accent except that one time when I was watching TV. Anyway I knew something was weird when he said to call him Dr. Smith why would a Doctor want to be a year long substitute teacher?

"Well now that I'm done introducing myself why don't you all introduce yourself to me," Dr. Smith said as clapped his hands together," no objections? Fantastic! Why don't you with the glaces and the red hair start us off."

We all turned to the red headed kid with glaces, it was Jason Williams, he was one of those kids who thought he knew everything that ever was and he was very cocky about it. To tell you the truth he looked like a little weasel, his hair was like straw, not to mention he was very skinny and was pretty tall. His glaces would fall down to the front of his nose and he would have to push them back up. He would always look at others as if they were lower than him just because he got one of the best grades in each class he took. As you can see I REALLY didn't like him.

He looked up from the book he was reading a bit faster than he should have because his glaces fell down again causing him to have to push them back up as he replied," The names Jason, Jason Williams sir."

"Well Jason Williams why don't you tell us, well me, about yourself," Dr. Smith asked leaning back against on his hands that held his desk and gave him a grin that could only be described as insane.

"Well sir, I am the smartest in my class. I can explain over two hundred facts on the American revolution, and much more. I can play the trombone and I can calculate mathematical equations a mile a minute."

Rolling my eyes at that I thought of nine hundred ways to mess with him to the point of just kicking him off a bridge and watching him scream as he comes back up due to the bunchy cord attached to him. When I looked back up I could tell Dr. Smith wasn't that impressed by that little speech at all. My point was proven when Dr. Smith just nodded and rolled his eyes as well which made me snicker.

Home room went on like that with us saying our name and giving a quick intro to ourselves. I was the last to go," My name is Natasha Phoenix but I like to be called Nebby Phoenix due to my nickname Nebula Phoenix due to the fact I really like outer space and Mythology. My interest are history, earth science, music, culture, astronomy, and languages. I also love to write and I will write about almost anything that interests me."

Dr. Smith seemed to nod in approval and gave my a crazy grin of happiness. He got up and went around the desk to do role call. He told us to interact have fun while he did that until the announcements started. That was my first encounter with Dr. Smith and he had already made a good impression on me which is a surprise in its self. I usually don't accept people right away like I did to him even if I have my speculations I still felt as if I could trust him.

* * *

><p>The second encounter with Dr. Smith was in his class during lunch. It was right before science lab and I went into his room and saw him come out of the closest with a whole bunch of material for class but that's not the bizarre thing. The bizarre thing is that I am pretty sure I saw a giant big blue box. But I wasn't sure because the minute he came out he had slammed the door shut with his foot. I stood in the door way waiting for him to notice me so I could ask if I could stay in his class until lunch was over and class started. He ended up taking about five minutes before noticing me and I swear he jumped like ten feet into the air! I couldn't help but snicker at the surprised look he gave me.<p>

"Natasha, how long have you been there? Has anyone ever told you that you need to not be so quite to the point were no one can even here your breath," he asked. He looked like he was trying to figure out how it was possible for him not hear me but it didn't surprise me much tho since most people couldn't usually hear me. Well unless I got really emotional and then I was really load.

"Ya a lot of people have told me that," I replied with my usual answer," can I wait here for my next class?"

"Of course but I don't know why you would want to," He said shrugging as he went back to work.

"Its quiet in here, I am not one for load noises all the time. I like my peace and quiet a lot besides I don't have much friends to spend it with," I said nonchalantly as I sat down at the desk closest to the window and opened up my laptop.

The rest of the lunch period was spent with us talking to each other about little things nothing personal. I had tried to go down that road at one point but he just steered me away from that topic and on to something else so I dropped it completely if he wanted to talk about it then he would if he didn't then he didn't half to. Soon enough Dr. Smith decided to figure out what I had been typing on my laptop.

"So what are you doing on that laptop of yours?" He asked from behind my shoulder. I hadn't realized that he was so close to me until he said that and it caused me to jump.

Freaking out I tried to block the screen with my arms," No-no-nothing Doctor."

"Oh come on let me see it," he said with his maniac of a grin on his face.

Sighing I gave up and pulled my arms away from the screen. Something told me that he would find out no matter what I did," Its just a story and its not that good. Its about this girl named Alice Moure who dies and comes back to life in another dimension. She ends up being renamed Sawada Tsukiko and living the life of her favorite character from her favorite anime KHR. She knows almost every thing that's supposed to happen to her but some unexpected stuff keeps happening and changing the plot of the story. Things she didn't take into account. It's really not that good."

"I'll be the judge of that!" He exclaimed scooping up my laptop and bring it to his desk. I reached my hand after him but I knew nothing I said would stop him, so I just sighed and looked out the window watching the clouds pass by.

People started to file into the room and Dr. Smith shut my computer but didn't give it back. He started the class but he seemed to be in a daze a little like he was trying to figure out a certain complicated puzzle. I wondered if something in my story had triggered a memory or something. Oh god I hope he didn't think I was abused at home! I mean Tsukiko is based off me some what but I don't live with my dad I live with my mom and her husband! My brothers also in collage! Plus I haven't seen Joyce in years! I sighed which seemed to snap him out off his little daze and he went into a quick demonstration on what we would be doing.

Class went on with us in groups, I had asked if I could work alone but was refused that right, and I was grouped with Jason. It went on like that for a while well after Dr. Smith asked me to unlock my laptop so I had to do that first which was okay. But the rest of class was filled with me and Jason working awkwardly together and him telling me what to do. Oh how I hate being told what to do by people I don't respect. This all went on as Dr. Smith read my story, well fanfiction.

* * *

><p>The next encounter with Dr. Smith was eighth period during earth science. I had found out earlier the reason why the room was so warm was because we were right above the furnace but it hadn't been that bad before in October but know it was December and everyone was using the furnace. It had been so warm in there that I couldn't help but to fall asleep. Well that is until something woke me up. Which had been one of my classmate's chair falling over and there was no one to see who knocked over until we looked up. There was my classmate Marisa floating and acting like someone was chocking her ! Jumping up onto my desk which was right next to hers I round housed kicked what ever was holding her. The thing screamed and I heard a scurrying sound indicating that the thing had ran off. I looked over to check if Marisa was okay only to see her being held by Dr. Smith which caused me to smile in happiness. She was okay Dr. Smith had caught her and was now checking over he for injuries.<p>

"Yay! Marisa is okay," I exclaimed happily as I jumped off the table. But she didnt awnser me making me think shes in shock or something.

"Or not," I said worriedly my smile leaving my face," Marisa are you okay? Your not hurt that badly are you?"

"Not hurt?! How can I not be hurt! I was just attacked by some sort of invisible thing!" She exclaimed. She was in hysteria,"Wha-what was that thing any way!?"

"I don't know. Lets just hope we scared it off for good," I said kindly, trying to sooth her, as I leaned down next to her. I could see her shuddering but that wasn't all that I saw, it looked like something was draining from her body in small black orbs and if you followed the trial they made then it lead out the door and into the hall.

Dr. Smith must have noticed them to because when I looked up from them I saw him look at them and then me as if asking me if I saw them. I just nodded and asked if I could take Marisa to the nurse to make sure she was okay, since she had this nasty bruise forming around her neck. It looked like someone had tried to strangle the poor girl with only one hand.

When I went back for my stuff class had ended and it was time for choir so I quickly grabbed my laptop and other belongings and was about to leave when Dr. Smith stopped me at the door.

"Natasha, that was very brave of you and kind of you to do," Dr. Smith said kindly and when I peaked behind me at him I saw him with a much calmer smile then I have ever seen him give any one all day.

Turning around a little to look at him properly I replied with a smirk," No it wasn't I was only doing things on impulse. I could have made a complete fool out of myself if it had actually had been a hoax. Now that I think about it I know that everyone around us is just going to pass it off as a joke but I know you and me will know the truth. Ja ne Doc."

And with that I left to get to my next class taking my time now since I knew that little speech probably made me late for class. I just walked on silently contemplating what I saw, or lack of. A little gut feeling of mine told me that wasn't going to be the last time I had to deal with that invisible culprit and I decided to watch out for him cause I knew if I didn't I might be next.

* * *

><p><strong>Nebula's News Corner<strong>

**Hey everyone this is one of my first Doctor Who stories please tell me if i need to fix anything and please comment. I love reviews they tell me how good or bad im doing so i can improve on my work!**


End file.
